Typical multi-fiber push-on (MPO)/mechanical transfer push-on (MTP) optical connectors are designed to provide high density optical connections. For example, a MPO/MTP connector may simultaneously connect a set of 12 optical fibers to another set of 12 optical fibers. However, MPO/MTP connectors may introduce high insertion/return loss and non-uniformity in optical paths that include the connectors. Furthermore, a typical MPO/MTP connector may be physically less durable than a typical single-fiber connector.